1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trowels, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved trowel which is conformingly shaped to the interior dimensions of a material holding container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trowels to remove various materials, such as adhesives, putties, glues, roof coatings, and the like, from containers is well known in the prior art. Typical examples of prior art trowels which are used for such material removing purposes are to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,021,945, which issued to W. Newton on Apr. 2, 1912, and U.S. Pat. No. DES. 145,524, which issued to O. Hoffman on Sept. 3, 1946. Inasmuch as most material holding containers are of a cylindrical construction, it will be noted from reviewing the construction of the prior art trowels that they are not particularly well designed for removing all of the material contained within a container. More specifically, the trowels are not conformingly shaped to the interior curvilinearly-shaped surfaces of cylindrical containers, and accordingly, there exists a continuing need for types of trowels which could effect a more complete removal of material contained within such containers. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.